


Alone Time

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: The Otherwise Undocumented Life of Andy J. Hurley [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, Cute, Gen, koi fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Andy walks around a garden one evening, and feels accepted in a strange way.
Series: The Otherwise Undocumented Life of Andy J. Hurley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639909
Kudos: 4





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Andy-centric fanfics, so I’m starting a series of works to emphasize his importance and what he (maybe) does in his spare time. This is actually just my excuse to vent about koi fish. I love em. Just... koi fish.

Aged 17, Andy didn’t know much about what was going on. The world– the terrifying ball of elements that we live in– was changing so quickly, and he just wished it could slow down. Thus, he spent a lot of time walking around the Sunken Gardens downtown. There were flowers, and butterflies, and colourful plants that made you stare. Andy walked through it all. He kept his earbuds in his ears, since he needed the music more than anything. He’d been finding himself listening to artists like Ed Sheeran, Howie Day, Lewis Capaldi, James Bay, and the Script. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he needed that soft tone of music. Like... the sound felt like fabric between your fingers. Acoustic guitars and light drums fueled his soul along with the garden’s ecosystem. This was what love meant to him. 

As he passed all the pretty flowers and majestic trees he thought to himself, _I should bring my sketchbook next time_. He could already imagine how he’d draw some of the plants. Not many people knew this, but he was actually an avid drawer. Usually he just brought a standard set of graphite pencils, but when he got home he’d trace over with ink and add watercolour. There was art all over his house; mainly portraits of dogs and just a small amount of ace/biro flag themed art. But his art was his art, and he was normally proud of everything he drew. 

Andy continued to walk through the Sunken Gardens. After a while he started to feel a bit bored, then considered leaving. But as soon as he pulled out his phone to tell his mom he was gonna come back home, something in his peripheral vision caught his eye; a large, rectangular, brick frame. The brick was of a sandy colour, and the frame was was filled with water. On the water was an assortment of plants like lily pads and cattails. 

Andy felt a surge of excitement in his bones. _What if it’s a koi pond?_ He wondered, shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket. The teenager tried to contain himself as he strolled over to the pond. He looked down into the murky water and saw little orange, white, black, and gold speckled fish swimming around. Koi fish. 

Koi fish are always so beautiful. The just swim around in their little koi pond without an intention to do anything, and when you feed them they just swim up to eat it without question. It’s like they’re saying _Oh okay thanks for the food_. Andy sat on the edge of the frame, staring wordlessly at the fish. He low key wished he could _be_ a koi fish, at times. They just looked so... so peaceful. And happy. But _were_ they happy? Andy thought about the struggle of the koi fish.

_People want to stare at them because they’re pretty, but what if a koi fish doesn’t think he’s pretty? Does he just live his life feeling like people stare at him because he’s ugly? Can a koi fish get depression or anxiety? Do_ I _have depression or anxiety?_

He was making himself nervous with his questions, and made a note to talk about it with Joe later. For now, it was just him and the fish. 

Andy spent a total of two hours staring straight at the fish and contemplating their purpose. After two hours, a worker came over, asked if he was okay, and sent him home. “You’ve been sitting there for two hours, sir,” she said. 

“I know,” replied Andy.

The worker rose one eyebrow at him. “And, sir, you _do_ know that people have tried talking to you? You’ve been asked by three different people if you were okay.”

Andy blushed. “S-sorry,” he said, “I didn’t notice. I was–“

”Mentally unstable? Depressed?” 

“N-no, ma’am. I was hyper focused, I think. Will I be fined, arrested, or put on trial?” Andy wrung his hands, shaking visibly. The social interaction was scaring him, and the fact that the lady looked like a police officer wasn’t helping. There were only two types of people he was afraid of: police officers and doctors. Everyone else was fine, as long as they didn’t try to talk to him much. 

The lady studied him before sighing lightly and saying, “I legally can’t do anything except tell you to stay safe. But... your wife’s probably wondering where you are, son.” 

“I don’t have a wife. Or a girlfriend. I, uh, I live with my mom. I’m seventeen years old, I go to West high school, and my name is–“ 

The lady cut him off. “I’m not arresting you. Just please go home, sir. Stay safe and maybe talk to someone about why you were staring at a koi pond for two hours.” she kept glancing back at him as she walked away. 

Andy walked towards his car, wishing he could’ve spent a little more time staring at the koi pond. At least, he could’ve taken photos of the fish he wanted to draw later. _Whatever,_ he told himself, _I’ll be back tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!
> 
> Check out this video of Koi fish swimming in a koi pond for an hour!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EEOWKxc4He8


End file.
